


Kyr (Death)

by The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind



Series: Spooky Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Rights, Cuy'val Dar, Exactly half of those people end up dead, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, Planet Kamino (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind/pseuds/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind
Summary: The clones say Kamino is home to the deadly presence of their dead, ready to wreck revenge one anyone who ever killed one of them. Jango thinks that it's a dar'jetii that is killing members of the Cuy'val Dar. And CT-7567, sometimes known as Rex, is going to make a new friend.
Relationships: Dred Priest & Isabet Reau
Series: Spooky Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987552
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Kyr (Death)

**Author's Note:**

> I typed the entirety of this tonight.  
> It was written for day 3 of the Spooky Wars Challenge, with the prompt A Haunted Planet. I decided to skip over that day to focus on an exam, but then, today, this idea sneaked up on me and attacked me.
> 
> Kyr means death.  
> Dar'jetii means Dark Jedi or Sith, depending on the context.  
> Manda is the collective Mandalorian soul or heaven.

Walon Vau died first. He choked on nothing, stopped breathing, and died, scratching at his throat. There was no one around who could have poisoned him, just the clones who stood by silently, watching as Cort Davin tried to save him. No one knew what had happened. One day, everything was normal, as it had been for years, and the next, a trainer was dead. It was a mystery, and Jango hated it.

The second death was a Kaminoan scientist. A defective clone, CT-7567, had run when the Kaminoans tried to take him for decomisioning for threatening a trainer with death. He had run into the mess hall were the CC clones were eating, and threw himself to the ground in the middle of them. As the Kaminoans came to drag him away, he yelled something odd:

“Kyr, please!” the CT had begged, squeezing his eyes shut. “Save me!”

It was then that the Kaminoan scientist started choking on thin air, scratching at his throat. As the other Kaminoans tried to save the scientist, CT-7567 disappeared into the mass of CCs.

It was obvious that there was one commonality between the two incidents, beyond simply the manner of death: the clones. Some of the clones in the mess hall had been the clones who had watched Vau die. One of them, Jango thought, might have figured out a way to kill from afar, though that seemed impossible.

“It reminds me about the stories about the dar’jetii,” Vhonte Tervho mused, and Jango thought about it. “They say a dar’jetii can choke people with their Force, from afar.”

That did make more sense than the clones, Jango thought. If there was a dar’jetii, that would explain how people were dying, and it wouldn’t be reliant on clones, of all things, killing sentients without orders.

“That is a good explanation for how,” Jango agreed, “but it doesn’t explain why. Neither Vao nor the Kaminoan had anything to do with dar’jetiise, as far as I know.”

“Who knows why dar’jetiise do anything,” Skirata shrugged. “Maybe they don’t like child abuse, and are protecting the clones.”

“The clones aren’t children,” Jango snapped. “They are soldiers.”

“Not everyone sees it your way,” Skirata snapped in return.

They nearly came to blows, but Jango thought it had been a good meeting. At least he had one explanation for the events: a dar’jetii.

The dar’jetii struck again only a day later. Isabet Reau seemed to disappear into thin air, but the clones watching the security cameras as part of their training told a different story: that night, she had just started floating into the air, scratching at her throat, before she had died. Her body fell, then, into the sea. Jango watched the recordings himself, and wasn’t sure what to think. The problem was, there had been no dar’jetii anywhere near there at all. And Reau wasn’t the only death. The Kaminoan Chief Scientist, Ko Sai, died too, in his bed. He had been sleeping, when he suddenly woke up and started clawing at his long neck. The Kaminoans had odd ideas of privacy, so Jango had been able to watch that video as well. In that one, it was even clearer that there was no dar’jetii anywhere near the Chief Scientist when he died.

“The clones think they know what's going on,” Skirata said, smiling indulgently. “My Nulls were talking with some Alphas, and the Alphas apparently say that all the clones agree that the killer is their dead. They say the souls of the dead clones recently created something they call Kyr, to take revenge on everyone who ever killed one of them.”

There was a disturbed silence. That idea really did fit perfectly with what had happened. It was a ridiculous idea, of course, but it didn’t make it any less disturbing.

“The blond CT was talking about Kyr, calling for Kyr,” one of the trainers noted uneasily. “They knew before the second death that they could call on Kyr.”

“Kyr is not real,” Jango snarled, but he could see that he had lost most of them to their superstitions. Maybe they might think they didn’t believe in Kyr, but they did, deep down. And they would continue to fear Kyr until Jango was able to flush out the dar’jetii and prove that they were made of flesh and blood.

Skirata was Jango’s first choice as back up, as he began to plot, but Skirata cared too much about his clones and saw all of them, from Nulls to CTs, as sentients. Dred Priest, as little as he liked him, would be his best bet for his idea. So he held the man back as the rest of the Cuy’val Dar dispersed.

Priest was clearly unhappy. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and he smelled of alcohol. Jango was reminded once again that Isabet Reau had been Priest’s best friend.

“What,” Priest snapped at Jango, afte the rest of the Cuy’val Dar had left.

“I am not the one you want to lash out at,” Jango stated firmly.

“Well I can’t exactly go kill Kyr, can I?” Priest snarled. “I don’t think their a ghost, but they might as well be. We don’t know anything about them!”

“That’s not true,” Jango smirked. “We know they care about the clones. And we know that they were willing to save that blond CT when he begged them to.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Priest breathed, eyes wide and mouth stretched into something between a grin and a grimace. There was a terrible, cruel light in his eyes, and Jango knew there was no turning back.

“It’s not as personal to me as it is to you,” Jango explained, “but I don’t want my trainers being killed off. If a CT has to pay a price for the Cuy’val Dar, I’m fine with that. That said, as long as we keep the CT alive, the dar’jetii will likely hold back, giving us the advantage.”

“I’m in,” Priest swore. “What do you need me to do?”

  
  


All of the deaths were of people who had been nearly or completely alone, so Jango sent Preist with a couple of his friends to snatch the CT in front of a large number of clones. Jango’s theory was that Kyr was somehow monerting the clones’ conversations in order to learn who to attack. So once the clones spread the word about the CT’s kidnapping, Kyr would come after Priest. (No, not kidnapping. The clones weren’t sentients, so they couldn’t be kidnapped. It was seizing, or taking.)

Jango hid above the door, to give himself the element of surprise. Dred Priest and his men threw the CT to the ground. Priest pinned the CT under his boot.

“Scared, CT-7567?” Priest asked, and Jango had to wish that he wouldn’t mock the clone as if the clone were sentient. Clones couldn’t be scared, and Jango had to make sure he remembered that.

“Why should I be?” the CT asked, and if Jango let himself think of the clones as sentient, he would call that one defiant. “If I die, I’ll join Kyr and kill you. But you won’t join anything when Kyr kills you.”

“I will join the Manda,” Priest growled. He seemed taken aback, though, as if no clone had ever talked back to him, or as if no one had ever been fearless when trapped under his boot. It could be both, Jango thought.

“Not after Kyr eats your soul,” the CT was sneering.

“Isabet,” Priest said, his voice emotionless. Jango couldn’t see past Priest’s helmet, but he knew there was horror on the other man’s face. Jango was horrified too. He knew Reau was safe, marching far away in the Manda, but the idea that something could kill more than just their bodies was a horrifying one. Priest made a wounded, furious sound and moved to strike the CT, but he was interrupted.

“Stop,” ordered someone with Jango’s voice.

A clone, a CC, walked into the room. Jango was behind the clone, so he couldn’t see the clone’s expression, but something had the warriors shifting nervously.

“You’re defective too,” Priest said. “Your eyes are all wrong.”

“My eyes are not what is defective about me,” the clone said pleasantly. That was odd, since most clones were really defensive about being defective. “My defect causes my eyes to change color whenever I’m about to live up to my name.”

The clone made a gesture and Priest and his men went flying into the wall behind them. They landed on the floor, already choking. But even before they hit the wall, the CT started yelling.

“The Prime’s behind you!” the CT exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. The CC spun around, and Jango could see his eyes, as he listened to the choking and thrashing of Priest’s men. The clone’s eyes had a gleaming color that Jango had seen before in two individuals: Vosa and Tyranus. Dar’jetii.

One of his clones was a dar’jetii.

Jango was attacking before he knew he had a plan, using his jetpack to get in close. Force users generally weren’t as good at close range.

“Rex, take them out,” the CC ordered, before Jango hit him and sent them both skidding across the floor.

It quickly became clear that the fact that force-sensitives fought as well as force nulls in hand-to-hand combat was due to bad training. The CC moved far faster than Jango was prepared for, and hit impossibly hard. He also kept on making it hard for Jango to breath. Jango pulled out every weapon he had, but the CC was a force-sensitive who knew of and had been trained in Jango’s styles. And it was really hard to fight with so little oxygen.

The last thing Jango saw was Kyr’s golden eyes and his cruel grin. He hadn't ever thought that his own face could look like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the dragon!


End file.
